When Friendship Becomes Something More
by MultiFandomFanGirl101
Summary: AU! Teen SwanQueen. High School. Regina is 16 and Emma 15. I love fluffy SwanQueen fics so this will mostly be fluff. Mwah! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. Hi. This is my very first SwanQueen story so please go easy on me. Also, English is not my first language so I apologise beforehand for any mistakes. Thanks. #SwanQueen.**

_**Chapter 1: You're loud, but i'm so proud.**_

Emma ran to the school's library where she knew her best friend would be. She had just found out that she made the girl's hockey team and immediately took off. Emma burst into the library, earning herself a glare from Miss Lucas the librarian.

She saw her friend sitting at a desk elegantly with a lot of books open in front of her. Emma rolled her eyes, but zn affectionate smile graced her lips.

''Regina!'' She yelled, getting a few looks from other students, but Emma couldn't care less. She had to share the news with Regina.

Regina looked up when she heard her name and saw how dishevelled her friend looked. Emma's ponytail was hanging off the side of her head with a few blonde strands hanging in her face. She also had a huge smile on her face.

_''She looks beautiful'' Regina thought as her eyes softened at the sight._

Emma sat down across from her and Regina raised an eyebrow when Emma threw her bag on the floor letting it land with a loud thud.

''Emma Swan why are you disrupting the library?'' Regina asked making Emma cringe at the tone of her voice.

When Emma saw the glint in Regina's eyes she knew her friend wasn't really angry.

Her grin got bigger, ''Guess what?!" She said loudly.

''Shhhhh'' Regina said as she looked around. ''You know I don't like your silly guessing games, Emma. So just tell me.''

''Ugh you're no fun sometimes,'' Emma said with a dramatic eyeroll.

''And you're so loud,'' Regina quipped back as she gave an apologetic smile to Miss Lucas.

Oblivious to her surroundings, Emma announced. ''I made the hocket team!'' she said and jumped up and begin doing a victory dance which included the robot.

Regina started to giggle and grabbed all their stuff and dragged her friend out the library. ''Emma you're gonna get be banned from the library... again!'' she hissed.

Emma just grinned and repeated, ''I made the team''

Regina laughed and pulled her in for a hug, ''Of course you did! I told you you would.'' She stepped back with her hands still on Emma's shoulders. She looked at her friend proudly and said. ''Congratulations, Emma.''

''Thanks, Gina. Now you don't have to worry about me bothering you about how i'm not good enough to get picked. Turns out i'm awesome.'' She added smugly.

''Looks like your head is getting bigger, dear. Better watch out before you block the entire hocker field with it.''

Emma rolled her eyes and took Regina's hand, ''Come on, Fancy Pants. Let's get out of here.''

''Where are we going?'' Regina asked.

''I don't know, but we have to celebrate. Thanks for waiting for me by, by the way.'' she said sincerely.

''Like I had any other choice. You are my ride home, Smarty Pants.'' Regina replied teasingly.

Emma took Regina's bag and handbooks and threw it in the back seat of her car and went around to open the door for Regina.

Regina wanted to snap at Emma for throwing her stuff so carelessly, but decided to thank her for opening the door for her instead.

''Soooo what are we listening to today?'' Emma asked as she got into her yellow beetle. ''Beyonce? Imagine Dragons or Taylor Swift?''

''hmmmm tough choices. I think i'll go with Imagine Dragons today.''

Emma laughed as she put the cd in, ''What a surprise!''

They both laughed as they drove off in search of someplace to celebrate Emma's news.

**TBC**

**A/N Thanks for reading. -GIVES EVERYONE A DELICIOUS RED APPLE THAT'S SO NOT POISONED- ;)**


	2. Did I say that out loud?

**A/N Thanks so much for the follows, favs and reviews. I very much appreciate it. **

**P.S To the reviewer who was worried about Emma getting caught driving underage without a liscenece. I liked your review because I already had this chapter ready where I sort of address that issue. mwah! **

...

''Regina get in the car... please'' Emma begged with clear frustration in her voice.

Regina simply folded her arms across her chest.

Emma got out of the car and walked to where Regina was standing and opened the door for her.

''If you don't get in the car in the next 10 seconds i'm leaving without you.''

''I am not driving anywhere with you today, Emma Swan. Did forget our little deal?''

Emma threw her hands up and groaned,'' Oh my God! Seriously? I'm almost sixteen. I get my liscense next week! No one's gonna pull me over just like no one pulled me over all those other times i drove.'' She said exasperately.

Regina didn't budge. '' We agreed that you'll drive us to school in that ugly little bug of yours once a week. ONCE! You chose Thursday, which was yesterday''

Regina then turned around and walked to her own car.

Emma sighed in annoyance. She yelled after Regina, ''What am I suppose to do with car?!''

Regina smiled victoriously and turned around. ''Just pull your precious car into our driveway. I promise no one will steal it.'' She said condescendingly.

Regina got into her car and shook her head at the blonde's antics. The blonde was currently parking her car while mumbling to herself. She got out and slammed the door making Regina giggle. Regina decided to tease her a little bit.

''Um Emma? Maybe you shouldn't tallk to yourself in public.'' When Emma got into Regina's car, Regina stage whispered, "People will think you're loco''

''Oh, shut up!'' Emma replied and heard what music was playing. ''We are not listening to that Dragon band of yours again.'' She said childishly.

Regina giggled causing Emma to smile and look over at the brunette. ''I'm very annoyed with you right now Regina Mills''

''And I with you, Emma Swan. Don't pout! It's not very becoming of you. Even when you look adorable while doing so.''

Emma's head whipped arround.

_'Shit! Did I just say that last part out loud?'_ Regina thought.

Emma stared at the brunette who seemed to have gone frozen.

''Even though I look adorable?''

Regina bit her bottom lip.

Emma's eyes moved to Regina's lips. ''Don't bite your lip like that!''

Regina looked at her. ''What?!' She asked confused.

Emma cleared her throat. 'Uh nothing. So I look adorable?' she asked again.

''You look like a child... When you pout. '' Regina tried to cover.

'Of cours she doesn't think you look adorable in that way.' Emma scolded herself mentally.

Regina started to drive, but she could still feel Emma's eyes on her. She cleared her throat and asked, ''So... when does the official hockey practice start?''

''Monday. We start Monday so you won't have to wait for me.''

''Don't be silly! Of course I'll wait for you.''

Emma smiled, ''You'll probably get bored watching me practice.''

''Who said I was gonna watch YOU practice?''

''No I didn't mean it like that, I just...''

Regina interrupted her, "Emma! I know what you meant! I simply meant that my attention would be on the book I bought last week."

Silence.

"You can skip this song if you want.'' Regina said.

''No, it's your favourite and I kinda like it as well. Demons is one of their best songs.' he said quietly.

Regina nodded in agreement.

The rest of the drive went quietly as they were both lost in thought.

...

**A/N EEP! I can't wait to post chapter 3. It has the 'scene' my mind conjured up; that started this whole story. Thanks so much for reading. Mwah! -Hands everyone starbucks of their preferred choice-**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews, everyone. It's so much appreciated. This chapter sort of continues from the last one. I just skipped the drive to school. Enjoy. Mwah!**

The girls arrived at school; gathered their things and got out of the car. Making their way to the main building, Regina caught sight of a bunch of girls walking towards them. She nudged Emma, but before she could get the blonde's attention, the girls closed in on Emma. To Regina's surprise, Emma smiled at the girls and handed out quick hugs. Regina slowly moved out of the way.

Emma was pretty uncomfortable with all the hugging that was happening. She looked over in search of Regina and frowned when she saw the brunette walking away. Emma excused herself from her new team mates promising she'd be right back. She ran after Regina and reached for Regina's hand with her own, startling the brunette.

''Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you''

''It's okay.''

**_Silence_**

''So I take it those were the new team mates?''

''Yeah. Sorry about that as well. They're a bit much.''

Regina smiled. ''You're one to talk!''

''Hey!'' Emma said with mock anger. ''I'm nothing like them.''

Regina looked at Emma fondly. ''You're certainly not.''

''I mean, I don't do hugs.'' Emma continued.

Regina felt someone staring at her and looked up.

''Um, Emma. Your new friends are staring.''

Emma turned around and was immediately waved over.

''You should go.''

''Nah, I'll see them at practice later''

''It looks like they really need to talk to you.''

Emma glanced at them again and sighed, ''Alright, See you at lunch?''

''Of course'' was all Regina said as she turned around.

Emma frowned and made her way to her new friends.

At break time, Regina was waiting for Emma at their usual table. The blonde soon joined her and slumped down into a chair.

Regina simply handed Emma her lunch which she packed herself because, she didn't trust the cafeteria's food.

''You're too good to me'' Emma said as she took a bite of her sandwich. She looked at Regina, ''Are you okay? You couldn't get rid of me quick enough this morning'' Emma tried to downplay the hurt in her voice by laughing.

''What? That's not true!''

''Well it felt that way'' Emma said sheepishly.

''It wasn't my intention. I'm sorry.'' Regina refused to meet the blonde's eyes when she added, ''I just thought you'd like to spend time with your new friends.'' she said quietly.

Emma immediately understood what was going on.

''I'd rather spend time with you than those loud bunch'' She said while scrunching up her nose, causing Regina to smile.

''Now you know how I feel.'' Regina teased.

''Take that back Regina Mills!''

Regina shook her head as she giggled, ''It's true''

Emma reached over and grabbed Regina's apple. ''That'll teach you not to mess with me" She said smugly and bit into the apple.

Regina laughed softly, ''Careful, dear. That apple might be poisoned''

Emma burst out laughing and started choking on the apple.

''Shit, Swan. You can't die before you playing your first game.''

Emma coughed and took a few breat then turned around and saw her new friend Ruby standing behind her; grinning.

''You okay?'' Ruby asked.

''Yeah fine, thanks.'' She looked over at Regina who was staring at Ruby.

''You almost killed me, Regina!'' She said with a laugh.

Before Regina could say anything Ruby's voice was heard.

''Gods! You're gorgeous.'' She said looking at Regina intently.

''Uh thanks'' Regina said as she blushed a little.

''Are you coming with Emma tonight?'' Ruby asked eagerly.

''Shit! I totallly forgot about tonight.'' Emma said loudly.

''What's happening tonight?'' Regina asked looking at Emma.

She turned her head when Ruby answered.

''OH, the hockey chicks are having a movie night. to get to know each other better.''

''Ooh well I'm not on the team... obviously.''

Ruby laughed, ''We're allowed to bring a friend or two. So will you be gracing us with your presence?'' Ruby asked, giving Regina one of her best smiles.

''Um, I don't know.'' Regina said unsurely and looked over at Emma who has been very quiet. ''Are you going, Emma?''

Emma removed her glare from Ruby and looked at Regina.

''Yes, I sort of have to go. You don't have to go if you don't want to.'' She added hoping Regina would decide to stay home far away from a certain brunette.

''Oh come on, Swan! Don't be a buzz kill!'' She looked at Regina with puppy dog eyes, ''Please come. It's gonna be fun.''

''Okay... sure'' Emma heard Regina say and nearly fell off her chair.

''You never go to these things.'' Emma said, but no one heard her.

''I'm Ruby, by the way'' Ruby said as she offered Regina her hand. ''Most people just calls me 'Rubes' though''

Regina took her hand. ''Nice to meet you Ruby'' she said with a sweet smile.

'What the hell is happening' Emma thought as she looked from Regina to Ruby and to Regina again.

''So i'll see your gorgeous face tonight?'' Ruby asked just to make sure.

Regina nodded, ''Yes i suppose you will'' she said as she tucked her hair behind her ears.

''Awesome! See you later then'' Ruby said with the a huge smile on her face as she made her way over to her friends' table.

Regina watched her walk away and said, ''Well... she's quite something''

''You never go to these things''Emma repeated.

''I guess I decided to 'live a little' as you so often tell me to'' She said as she took a tiny bite of her sandwich.

''Right...'' Emma said slowly while staring at her friend. ''I'll pick you up at 5 then.''

''You're not driving'' Regina dead-panned.

''Yes. I am''

''Then i suppose i'll just ask Ruby for a lift since I don't know where the 'party' is being held.'' Regina said seriously not knowing the effect that statement had on the blonde.

Emma nearly choked. This time on her sandwich.

''No need. Was just messing with ya. duh!'' She said awkwardly.

Regina raised an eyebrow, ''You're acting weirder than usual.''

Emma shrugged and got up.

''Pick me up at 5. See you later!'' She said and hurried out.

''Just make sure you're ready when i get there'' Regina said loud enough for Emma to hear.

TBC

**A/N Thanks for reading. I hope you still like it. Chapter 4 will be the awesome movie night woohoo. Also, hello Ruby. lol. Mwah!**


	4. Chapter 4

Regina pulled up in front of Emma's house and honked the horn twice. She was surprised when the door opened immediately, because Emma was almost always late.

When Emma got out, Regina had to do a double take. The first thing she noticed was Emma's long gorgeous blonde hair. It was hanging down in the most softest of curls. Regina's eyes then moved over the blonde's body and she subconsciously nodded her head in approval. A dark skinny jean, white tank top and red converse was the blonde's chosen outfit. Regina then spotted a red leather jacket in the blonde's hands and rolled her eyes.

'_'Does she have to take that thing everywhere_?'' Regina asked herself. She didn't hate the jacket, she actually quite liked it. She just liked giving the blonde a hard time about it. She tried to pull herself together when Emma opened the car door and got in.

''Hey!'' Emma said happily taking in Regina's outfit. ''I love that dress on you,'' She said while smiling sweetly at the brunette.

''You do?'' Regina asked a bit surprised as she looked down at her dress.

Emma faltered for a bit, but thought '_to heck with it_' and nodded, ''Yeah, you always look amazing so don't try and act surprised''

Regina blushed as she said, ''Thank you, Emma''

''You're welcome, Regina'' Emma mocked in Regina's tone as she flashed Regina a radiant smile.

''You should curl your hair more often.'' Regina said as she started her car and pulled away from Emma's house. ''It looks lovely.''

Emma touched her curls and pulled a face. ''Nah! Too much hassle. I burned myself ... twice!''

Regina chuckled at the blonde's reply and said, ''I'd be happy to do it for you.''

''Nope,'' Emma said while shaking her head. ''You'd probably burn me on purpose.''

Regina actually gasped, ''I would never!''

Emma smirked at the brunettes reaction.

''You used to let me braid your hair all the time. What changed?'' Regina asked.

'_I started liking the feel of your hands in my hair way too much.'_ Emma thought. She shrugged and said instead, ''I grew out of it, I guess.''

''That's unfortunate.'' Regina said earning a raised eyebrow from Emma. '_I quite loved the feel of your hair in my hands_' Regina added in her head.

Emma remained quiet and Regina decided to tease her because a quiet Emma Swan is a overthinking Emma Swan.

''Why didn't you leave that jacket of yours at home?''

''Not this again!.'' Emma said exasperately as she looked over at Regina who seemed to be smiling.

''Leave my jacket be. It didn't do anything to you.'' She said as she sticked out her tongue at Regina. Not that Regina could see.

''That jacket hurts my eyes whenever I look at it.'' Regina said and immediately started to giggle. She looked over at the blonde who seemed to be looking right at her.

''Oh you're hilarious!''

''I know.'' Regina said as her giggle turned into a laugh.

Emma shook her head as she tried to hide a smile.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When they arrived at the address Ruby gave them, they were welcomed by none other than Ruby herself. Emma rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, ''perfect''.

''Now everyone's here!'' Ruby said flashing both Emma and Regina a smile. She took Regina's hand and tugged on it, ''Come on in.''

Regina allowed herself to be led inside by Ruby while Emma stayed behind and watched the whole ordeal. She followed them with a scowl on her face. Ruby was really starting to irritate her.

When Emma got inside, Ruby and Regina was nowhere to be seen. Just as she was about to go look for them, a beautiful asian looking girl stopped her.

''Emma Swan, right?''

''Yeah'' Emma said as she scanned the room.

''I'm Mulan. Welcome to my home and one of many movie nights.'' She said without even a tiny smile.

Emma looked at the girl and saw her rigid posture.

''At ease, soldier!'' She joked while giving a slight salute, but the girl just looked confuse.

Emma shifted her feet awkwardly, ''Well... um thanks for inviting me.'' She cleared her throat. ''Any idea where I can find, Ruby?''

''Yes, she's in the kitchen getting our snacks ready'' Mulan said as she pointed towards the kitchen.

''Cool, I'll go check if she needs any help.'' Emma said and turned to leave, but Mulan stopped her once again.

''No need, She already has someone helping her. Let me go introduce you to the others.'' Mulan said as she practically dragged Emma into the livingroom.

/

Regina was busy putting some potato chips in bowls, while Ruby mixed them some fruity drinks.

''So...'' Ruby said as she looked at Regina.

Regina turned around and faced her, ''Yes?'' She questioned.

''You look gorgeous, by the way'' Ruby complimented her.

''Thank you.'' Regina said softly while carrying on with her task.

Ruby grinned, ''Sorry for putting you to work... I just...'' Ruby started to say, but Regina interrupted her.

''It's no trouble, really.''

''Do you have a boyfriend?''

Regina raised an eyebrow at the bluntness of the question.

''Oh, didn't mean to just blurt that out... but do you... have a boyfriend?''

''No, I do not.''

''Girlfriend?'' Ruby asked with a slight smirk on her lips.

''No, No girlfriend either'' Regina answered sounding a bit dejected.

''How the hell is a girl like you single?'' Ruby asked genuinely surprised.

Just then Emma entered the kitchen and took a bag of chips from Regina. ''OH Regina's not interested'' '_in you_' Emma added in her head. ''She's focussing on school, right Regina?'' Emma said as she looked at her friend.

''Uh... wrong.'' Regina replied as she took the chips from Emma giving her a look.

Emma just looked back at her looking dumbfounded.

''So you're looking for someone?'' Ruby asked excitedly.

''No.'' Regina said confusing the blonde and brunette in front of her. ''Already found some. Someone that I really like actually.'' She said as she looked from Emma to RUby. ''Now if you'll excuse me.''

Regina left the kitchen with two bowls filled with potato chips, leaving a smiling brunette and scowling blonde behind.

/

**A/N All mistakes are my own. Thanks so much for reading. mwah!**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma turned to Ruby and finally broke the awkward silence that followed Regina's exit. "Regina's only acting this way because I accused her of being prissy."

"Huh?" Ruby asked confused as she looked up from where she was busy mixing some fruity smoothies.

"She never attends these things. She thinks it's silly. Everything she does tonight, she's basically doing to prove a point... To me. Don't take it too seriously." Emma said. She went to the fridge and took out a few soft drinks. Ignoring the fruity drinks Ruby made, Emma walked right pass her and went to the living room. Ruby stared after Emma with a furrowed brow.

_'hmmm... interesting'_ ruby thought.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina's eyes was on Emma the second Emma entered the room. She saw a few girls grab drinks out of Emma's hand, but the blonde swatted everyone away when they tried to grab the last can as well. Grinning at their pouting faces, Emma looked up and locked eyes with Regina. She made her way over to her friend and sat down right next to her.

"Wanna share?" She asked, holding the Pepsi out to Regina.

"Sure" Regina said with a soft smile as she took the can.

"Wait!" Emma said a bit loudly and reached out to open the can for Regina causing their hands to touch.

Both stilled and was transfixed on their touching hands. Emma was the first to snap out of it when she heard loud laughter. She looked up and saw Ruby looking right at her. Ignoring Ruby she proceeded to open the can for Regina. Regina's eyes was still focussed on their touching hands on the can.

Emma smiled, "Well... Are you gonna drink it?"

Regina looked up and took a tiny sip, "Maybe I should just drink the whole can. You've already had two today." She said sternly.

Emma laughed. "Seriously? I didn't even finish that second one."

"Only because you were already late for class and I had to grab it out of your hands." Regina said and took another sip. She finally looked at the blonde and was caught off guard when she saw Emma's eyes were on her. Regina leaned back in the seat to gather her composure.

"Honestly, Emma. You need to cut down on these."

Emma rolled her eyes and took the drink from Regina. "I'll do that when you cut down on your coffee intake." She took a big swig of the drink, "We both know that's not gonna happen though." She said smugly.

"Yeah, no. Do you think they'd mind if I go make myself some?"

Emma laughed and almost spilt drink all over herself. Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, you're serious?" Emma asked with a laugh. When she saw Regina's stare she just shook her head and said, "Of course you are." She got up, but Regina pulled her back down.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought you wanted coffee?"

''I do.''

Emma stood up again, ''Come on then!''

"Nooo.'' Regina once again pulled Emma down. ''You stay here and mingle with your sporty people. I'll be right back." Regina said with a chuckle when she saw Emma's pout.

Emma reluctantly remained seated as she watched Regina walk away.

"Hey, Swan!". Emma looked up and saw everyone staring at her.

"Yeah?"

"What took you so long to try out for the team?" A girl named Aurora asked.

"Well, I don't know? I didn't think I was good enough last year?" Emma said with a shrug.

"Really? But you're sooooo good! We're totally winning the tournament this year." Ruby added with a toothy grin as she looked right at Emma causing Emma to raise an eyebrow. Emma didn't know what to make of the leggy brunette's behaviour.

"Yes! I agree with Red." Mulan said as she stood up, causing Aurora to pout and snuggle back into the couch. "We have a secret weapon." Mulan said excitedly. "Our own personal saviour!"

Everyone chuckled at Mulan's antics.

"Wow, saviour huh? No pressure." Emma said looking at all of them.

"To our saviour!" Mulan said as she raised her coke can. Everyone laughed and raised their drinks as well.

"To our saviour!". Everyone echoed.

Emma shook her head. It was like these girls were all drunk.

Ruby stood up and walked over to Emma with a few DVDs in her hands.

"Why don't we let our saviour choose the movie for tonight?" She said holding out the movies to Emma.

Emma raised both eyebrows as she took the movies. _'What was this chick's problem'_, she thought.

"Just please no horror movies!" Belle pleaded.

Emma smiled remembering Regina telling her the same thing a few days ago when they had their annual movie night.

"Duly noted!" She saw Frozen was among the movies. It was Regina's favourite so she chose that one.

"I hope Frozen is okay?".

"Yes!" Ashley yelled out immediately.

Emma looked at the others and they all nodded. She handed the movie over to Ruby and flashed her a big fake smile. The lights got turned off and Emma looked towards the kitchen.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina heard the commotion in the living room and laughed softly. Everyone calling Emma the "saviour" really had her giggling and she didn't know why. 'Although_, the name does fit Emma perfectly_, Regina thought. '_She's definitely my saviour_.' After adding sugar to her coffee, she made her way to the living room. She grinned when she noticed which movie was playing. Everyone was absorbed in it. Looking around, Regina saw all the seats were taken. She put her coffee on the small table that stood in front of the television and turned to go fetch a stool in the kitchen when a hand slipped into hers. She felt a gentle tug and was gently being pulled backwards causing her to almost stumble, but she felt someone's hands move around her waist immediately. Next thing she knew, she was sitting on someone's lap. Gasping, she turned around and looked right into emerald green eyes.

"Hey" Emma whispered, looking at Regina with a lopsided grin.

**A/N I hope this one was okay. Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, following and favouriting. I really appreciate it so much. Enjoy the rest of your day, MWAH!**

#UnpopularOpinion SwanQueen forever. Robin Hood can go fly a kite or turn into the flying monkey that he really is. SwanQueen is endgame. :)


End file.
